Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductor-capacitor filter cooling apparatus and method of use thereof.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Power is generated from a number of sources. The generated power is necessarily converted, such as before entering the power grid or prior to use. In many industrial applications, electromagnetic components, such as inductors and capacitors, are used in power filtering. Important factors in the design of power filtering methods and apparatus include cost, size, efficiency, resonant points, inductor impedance, inductance at desired frequencies, and/or inductance capacity.
For example, when a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) or an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) switches at high frequencies, output from the inverter going to a motor now has substantial frequencies in the 50-100 kHz range. The power cables exiting the drive or inverter going to a system load using standard industrial power cables were designed for 60 Hz current. When frequencies in the 50-100 kHz range are added to the current spectrum, the industrial power cables overheat because of the high frequency travels only on the outside diameter of the conductor causing a severe increase in AC resistance of the cable and resultant overheating of the cables and any associated device, such as a motor.
What is needed is a more efficient inductor apparatus and method of use thereof.